


Stabby men and nail polish

by sinistermoth



Category: Slashers - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistermoth/pseuds/sinistermoth
Summary: A request from tumblr about slashers and nail polish. From getting their nails painted to painting their own
Relationships: slashers x you
Kudos: 7





	Stabby men and nail polish

“Which slashers do you think would like painting/having their nail painted? And what color or design they’d like??”

Oooooooh ok this is gonna be a fun one! Ty for requesting it! 

\-------------------------------------- 

Jason

Now this man works with his hands all day, from protecting the lake to caring for his s/o. Working in the woods makes having and keeping painted nails a little difficult. Sure he’d have the patience to paint them or have his s/o paint them, and then let them dry, but they wouldn't stay looking nice for long. If he had painted them himself he would most likely let them go until it all chipped off before painting them again. For colours he would most likely go with dark and earthy colours like a dark blue, or forest green.

Michael 

Maybe, it would truthfully depend on his mood and how tired he is. He would go between two types of nails from just a plain black to a french tip. He would always do them himself tho, and would simply ignore questions about them if he had a s/o. He is good with his hands so once in a blue moon, he would do his s/o’s nails with some sort of intricate design because this man has patience for days.

Bo

Absolutely not. This man wouldn't contemplate it for a second. He would probably see it as too much trouble for upkeep. Now if his s/o was feeling lucky and really worked him for it, he might let them put a clear coat on his nails, just to get them to stop pestering him about it.

Vincent 

Oh absolutely this man would paint his nails. He works with his hands and so he would constantly be looking at them. He would possibly paint them a plain black but then take a white and to very intricate and highly detailed patterns on them. After all it was just another form of art he could try! Now if he had a s/o he would do the same to their nails, but with colours they asked for. He also would be patient with them if they wanted to paint his nails, and would probably teach them how to do the detailed designs he does. 

Lester 

Honestly he would most likely be indifferent on his nails being painted or not. Like he wouldn’t go out of his way to do so like Vincent, but he also wouldn't protest like Bo. Tho if he had a s/o he would happily let them paint his nails, probably whatever they wanted to paint them; tho they would probably get chipped shortly after they dried. If his s/o asked him he would try to paint their nails and he’d be proud of himself even though they would be rather messy.  
Thomas

Now this quiet man wouldn’t attempt to do them himself, but if he had a s/o he would possibly let them do his nails. Just a darker plain colour tho. For him it would be more about the soft physical contact with his s/o rather then actually having them painted. 

Bubba

Oh 100% he would paint his nails. They would be messy and a little chipped but he would enjoy them. If he had a s/o he would be beyond excited if you wanted to paint his nails, and would want to paint thies in return. Like his pretty lady mask he would probably like colours, though would let his s/o choose the colour if they wanted, and if they were down for it he’d definitely want matching nails!


End file.
